Stranded
by vegetalover
Summary: Vegeta gives up his life to save earth and Bulma, but where does that leave Bulma?Can their love re-connect them in any way?


Stranded  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimers: Okay peoples I do not own DBZ so please don't me!!!! I am only a mere writer.  
A/N: Okay this story is another A/U ficcie. In the fic there is no Bura (aka:Bra)  
  
Oh, and all the fighters have died before and been brought back by the eternal daragon( you will find our later why o put them that way)  
  
  
  
  
It was a cold and damp night that night, that night that would change everybody's life.  
especially Bulmas. There were new un-known enemies attacking earth and for the first time there was no hope for the Z-fighters to save earth was death. Even the know much stronger Chichi was pitching in, helping to save their beloved planet earth. Along with Goten and Trunks. But, alas it was no use.  
Vegeta and Goku knew that they we're going to have to make the ultimate sacrifice. So did all the other fighters as well. Tien, Yamcha , Piccilo, Krilln, everyone knew what had to be done. They had to give up thier lives to save millions.  
  
Vegeta went off the battle scene for a moment to find Bulma.  
He hid her in an underground hiding place so she would not be harmed.  
  
  
"Bulma, are you still down here?!" He said with a frightened tone.  
  
" Y..yes.'' she stammered out stunned to hear her lovers voice. " I'm over here"  
  
Vegeta laid eyes on her beautiful trembling body and sighed desperately, for he knew this was not going to be easy.  
  
"Listen woman..." then he changed his tone " I mean Bulma, it kills me to say that we're damned, we truly are there is only one way we can let earth to survive and that is to join all of our powers to destroy this wretched monster out; in doing so we will kill ourselves.  
  
Once Bulma heard this she shuddered and went into complete shock  
  
" No! I won't let you... I... I need you.. I need both of you. You my husband and Trunks my only son. You can't leave me alone.!!!"  
  
For the first time in his life Vegeta actually felt like coming to tears, but he didn't, he stood his ground firmly.  
  
" Bulma we have to Trunks and I are doing this not only for earth, but for you as well, I need to go know."  
  
He turned around and a sudden thought hit him* If I leave her here than the explosion will kill her as well!*  
  
"Come with me" he simply ordered.  
  
Bulma followed, not willing to be her usual self and ask questions  
  
He knew where he was leading her, to where all the flying pods are. And soon Bulma caught on to what he was up to.  
  
Vegeta came up the one, one seater one.  
  
"Get in" he ordered  
  
Bulma shook her head' " Vegeta..."  
"I said get the hell in. NOW!"  
  
Vegeta actuall y hated to be cruel but he had to get her safe. She hesitantly stepped in the pod  
  
still crying once in her pressed a few button on the side that would lead her to safety and lock her in there so she couldn't get out until landed.  
  
Before he shut the door he did something that he never in his life did before...  
  
"Bulma, if you know one thing, know that I love you"  
  
Bulma just cried louder and said I love you too.  
  
He slowly shut the pod's door. Locking the cring Bulma inside howling sadly with her no's and pleases'.  
  
Vegeta looked away and said"I'm sorry." and walked away from her and to the battles which held his fate.  
  
The pod that held Bulma took off.  
  
Vegeta and the others submerged thier powers together killing them and that awful beast .  
  
The big explosion went into action. Telling the eyes of Bulma that all of them were dead.  
  
Bulma cried softly and balled up into herself wondering what to do next with no money, no friends, no family , and most of all no Vegeta.  
  
#####################################################################################  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Okay , okay I know it was not the most happiest chapter ever written but it well get happier, I hope.  
  
Sorry for it being short, but I'm tired and hands hurting from working all day, but at least I got the story starter up. Oh, and for the romance people out there.... Yes this is actually a romance story believe it or not.  
So there will be romance. Soon I hope, I personally love all that junk along with the action stuff as well .  
  
  
  
Next up: 2 years have passed what has Bulma done with those years and herself?  
  
  
Well better go and fix supper.   
Ja ne!  
  
vegetalover  
  
  
actsam88@yahoo.com 


End file.
